OS You are my home
by sassieolicity
Summary: SPOILER 4x01. Voici mon nouveau One Shot, suite à la sortie du trailer je voulais raconteur ma version de la scène à la maison.


**One Shot: You are my home**

Voici mon nouveau One Shot, suite à la sortie du trailer je voulais raconteur ma version de la scène à la maison.

Oliver comme à son habitude fait son footing et rentre dans le quartier assez bourgeois dans lequel lui et Felicity ont acheté une maison familiale grise et blanche. Il porte un survêtement gris, un t-shit gris et une veste à capuche qu'il porte.

Sur sa course il rencontre son voisinage, des enfants qui jouent au vélo. Lorsqu'il arrive à hauteur de sa maison, son sourire s'élargie, il n'a pas vu sa fiancée, comme il la nomme mais s'ils n'ont pas prévu de se marier. Il traverse leur entré en courant avant de se nettoyer les pieds sur le paillasson et entrer dans la maison.

En entrant, il entend quelque chose cuire et une odeur d'omelette le surprend. En arrivant dans le salon il trouve Felicity assise sur leur plan de travail dans la cuisine remuant une omelette et concentré sur la lecture du livre de cuisine « cooking to impress ». Oliver pensa rapidement qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de cuisiner pour être impressionné par elle. Il la regardait amusé avant qu'elle ne remarque sa présence. Il sourit de plus belle en s'approchant d'elle. Il posa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant de lui demander ce qu'elle fait.

Felicity : « Ho et bien je me suis dit que tu allais surement avoir faim en entrant alors je prépare le petit déjeuner. »

Oliver : « tu n'aurais pas dût »

Felicity : « non ça me fait plaisir »

Oliver : « non sérieusement tu n'aurais pas dût, cuisiner ce n'est pas ton fort »

Elle le tapa sur le bras, il ria amusé par la situation.

Elle descendit du plan de travail pour éteindre le feu. Il l'enlaça par la taille alors qu'elle attrapa une fourchette pour goûter. Il lui prit la fourchette des mains pour goûter lui-même.

Felicity : « alors ? »

Oliver mâcha un long moment avant de laisser tomber et lui dire que c'est immangeable. Elle n'y croyait pas. Elle prit la fourchette à son tour et effectivement elle trouvait ça horrible.

Oliver qui rigolait aux éclats, lui dit que de toute manière il veut seulement prendre une douche maintenant.

Felicity : « tu sais ce qui me rassure »

Dit-elle en s'approchant de lui et en plaçant ses mains autour de la taille d'Oliver et il fit de même en enlaçant les siennes autour de la taille de sa fiancée.

Felicity : « c'est que j'embrasse mieux que je ne cuisine »

Ils s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre plus qu'amusé. Et Oliver conclut avant de l'embrasser par dire « je suis d'accord ». Leur baiser était d'une tendresse folle suite au moment d'humour qu'ils venaient de passer.

Les mains qu'Oliver avait premièrement sur sa taille descendirent rapidement sur le bas de sa cuisse pour la porter dans ses bras l'obligeant à elle placer ses mains autour de son cou.

Oliver : « j'ai dit que je voulais prendre une douche. Je n'ai pas dit que je voulais la prendre seul »

Felicity ria. Cet homme la rendait si heureuse. Ces cinq mois qu'ils avaient passé ensemble étaient un conte de fée. Elle avait l'impression d'être une princesse. Il l'avait emmené faire le tour des destinations qu'elles voulaient faire. Ils étaient allés en Italie, en Chine et à Paris. Ils étaient maintenant posés et vivaient comme un couple normal. Ils étaient plus que ça, ils étaient une famille. L'image de cette maison lui rappelait sans cesse cette impression. Cette immense maison juste pour eux. Non ils voulaient un jour avoir la chance d'y voir leurs enfants grandir. C'était pourtant encore tôt pour parler de ça. Mais comment définir le tôt. Ils sont officiellement ensemble depuis cinq mois. C'est vrai. Mais elle est consciente des sentiments qu'elle a pour lui depuis le jour où elle a appris qu'il était l'archer. Il est conscient de ses sentiments pour elle depuis le jour où elle lui a dit qu'Isabel n'était pas pour lui et qu'il méritait mieux. Oliver sait qu'il l'aime depuis le jour où Slade a voulut s'en prendre à l'amour de sa vie. Ils ont passé deux longues années à s'aimer mais ils n'étaient pas capable d'être ensemble parce qu'Oliver ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être avec quelqu'un pour qui il a des sentiments et malgré son amour pour Felicity il voulait son bonheur, un bonheur qu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir lui offrir. Il a fallut une nuit, un moment d'adieu pour réaliser qu'ils ne pouvaient pas vivre l'un sans l'autre, que leurs deux cœurs étaient fait pour battre ensemble. Oliver survivait loin d'elle en s'accrochant à la pensée qu'elle devait être heureuse, il s'accrochait à l'image de son sourire et du bonheur qu'elle pouvait ressentir comme il le ressentait en la tenant dans ses bras la nuit où ils ont fait l'amour pour la première fois. Il ne pouvait plus s'échapper, son amour pour elle dépasser son besoin de sauver Starling City, c'était elle avant tout.

Et c'est ce qu'il ressentait, là, à ce moment précis, sous cette eau chaude, en touchant le corps nue de celle qui a changé sa vie. Celle qui a fait de lui un héro pour sa ville. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la toucher encore et encore. Imaginer une seule fois lui faire l'amour sans toucher son corps lui était impossible.

Ils s'embrassaient à l'abri de l'eau qui coulait sur le dos d'Oliver. Felicity était contre la paroi face au jet d'eau. Oliver avait levé les bras de Felicity au dessus de sa tête, il embrassait actuellement son cou humide. Felicity buvait les gouttes d'eau sur l'épaule de son fiancé alors qu'elle la parsemait de baisers. Oliver fit glisser ses doigts de ses mains suspendues, le long de ses bras, en passant par sa poitrine, son ventre, son intimité, avant d'arriver au niveau de ses cuisses pour la soulever et la suspendre dans ses bras. Il captura ses lèvres, en entrant en elle. Elle lâcha un long gémissement entre ses lèvres. Libérant leurs deux langues qui se touchaient encore. Oliver commença de rapide va-et-vient en elle. Elle laissa tomber ses bras sur les épaules d'Oliver pour les entourer autour de son cou et trouver une sorte de stabilité l'empêchant de tomber. Felicity ne demandait que ses lèvres et sa langue elle avait besoin qu'il l'embrasse. Ils atteignirent l'orgasme quasiment en même temps. Felicity arrivant la première. Ils restèrent un long moment sous cette douche. Sans se soucier de la buée qui avait envahi la salle de bain de leur chambre. La fumée se voyait jusqu'à leur lit, où reposait le téléphone d'Oliver qui vibrait. Un appel entrant de Thea. Sur la commode, le téléphone de Felicity vibrait également, un appel de Laurel.

Si leur amour est certain, si ce moment est magique, un retour à la réalité voilà ce qui les attendaient de ces deux appels. Mais ils seront chez eux et heureux tant qu'il seront ensemble.


End file.
